


Bad Influence

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Girl Rey, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Officer Solo, Pregnancy and babies in the epilogue, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.- Mark TwainRey Johnson hates living in a small Texas town. There's nothing to do but get in trouble, so she does...a lot. It keeps her mind off her problems and gives her a chance to flirt shamelessly with the town's cutest police officer. He's adorable and so easily flustered by her bold smiles and seductive looks.Ben Solo is a straight laced cop who lives by the rule book. He's never done anything illegal or improper in his life. Rey is a temptation he prefers to ignore, but her wild antics and undaunted spirit get under his skin whenever he looks her.When it seems Rey finally crosses a line that lands her in cuffs in the back of Officer Solo's squad car, she offers him a different way to hand out her punishment, and it's an offer he finally can't refuse.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	1. Little Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> There is a 10 year age gap and a power imbalance in this story, plus a little bit of kink to the sex. There is also an incident where Rey is pressured to engage in sex that she doesn't want and must refuse it. 
> 
> Please don't continue if these are elements of the story that are not good for your mental health (or just aren't your cup of tea).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a fantasy- Andy Worhol

Rey Johnson slipped the candy bar into her right pocket and smiled seductively at the store owner as she walks out of the store without paying. She can't stop the sigh that escapes her lips at the wave of heat and humidity that swallows her as soon as she steps through the gas station door into the blazing Texas summer. Desperate to escape the burning rays of the mid-afternoon sun, she makes the short walk to the little park across the street.

There are a few shade trees there that make a good place to sit when you don’t want to be bothered. She finds the playground is predictably empty and the park quiet. No one in their right mind would send a kid to the park at this time of day in August. It was a quick way to end up at the local ER with a case of heat stroke. There had been big talk about putting in a pool, or even a splash pad, but nothing had ever come of it.

She settled down on the grass beneath the shade trees and squinted back across the street at the gas station, watching to make sure the owner hasn’t caught on to her sticky fingers. She feels relatively safe, since he’s always too busy staring at her ass as she walks out the door to realize she’s been steadily stealing his merchandise since she was twelve.

She doesn’t have even a hint of guilt as she strips the wrapper from her ill-gotten treat and sinks her teeth into the first bite of chocolate and caramel. The store owner, Mr. Plutt, is disgusting. In addition to staring inappropriately at every girl in town that has hit puberty, he is unwashed, unshaven, and smells consistently of sweat and cigarette smoke.

Smoking and drugs were two of the few things she hadn’t done to get herself in trouble while wasting her life away in this town. Though she’d picked up plenty of other bad habits and dangerous attitude instead. Stealing is a small thrill, and a reckless one, but there’s not much to steal in a town like Clearwater. 

What had started with shoplifting had escalated to vandalism and then stealing the occasional car…nothing seemed too crazy when life had no meaning in the first place.

The sudden crunch of wheels on asphalt carried across the still air from the parking lot on the other side of the park. Rey’s stomach twists a bit as she recognizes the car as a white sedan with Clearwater PD written on the side. She knows all the cops in this town, and they know her. If Plutt had finally called the police, she might be in some trouble.

She sits up a little straighter when she recognizes the figure that steps out of the car. Officer Solo is the town’s most attractive cop. The black uniform he’s wearing fits his tall muscular body like a glove and every woman in town has fantasized about sinking her fingers into the black hair that he wore just slightly longer than regulation allowed, leaving the soft waves just brushing his collar. He spots her in the shade and waves his hand at her, beckoning her closer.

Well, if she was gonna get caught, she might as well get it over with. At least it was just candy and not that old sedan she had stolen last week with Finn and Poe.

She stood up from her spot under the tree, brushed the dead grass off her legs, and walked over to him. She tried to keep her face arranged into an expression of polite curiosity as she leaned impudently on the side of his car.

He sighed. “Miss Johnson, is everything alright? It’s too hot for anybody to be out here in this sun.”

Rey, realizing Plutt hadn’t called him to turn her in for stealing and that he was just checking in on her again, tipped her lips into a practiced smile and peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. He flushed and averted his eyes, as he always did.

“Officer Solo, I wasn’t in the sun until you called me over here. I was having a nice quiet afternoon in the shade, just waiting on Finn and Poe to get here so we can find something more fun to do.” She trailed her fingers along the side of the car, leaving little smudges in the dust that had dulled the black paint.

He frowned. “Those two have always been a bad influence on you. Don’t go getting into too much trouble this afternoon.”

Rey tipped her chin up so she could look him in the eye. “Maybe I’m the bad influence, Officer.” She leans forward just enough to put herself into his personal space and she sees his eyes flicker for a moment before he takes a step back. He wants her, he has ever since she turned eighteen and started pouring on the charm, but he’s too much of a rule follower to acknowledge it.

It’s not like Plutt, with his greedy eyes that conceal disgusting urges. Oh, there’s passion there and she knows he wants to touch her, but it’s sweet and safe with Ben. He’s the cutest cop in town, and the most honest and kind man that she’s ever known.

He’s developed a good reputation since he moved to town her first year of high school and she watched all the older girls go crazy over his looks. It always seemed to make him uncomfortable, and she liked watching him squirm.

She likes it better now that she is the one causing it.

Officer Solo clears his throat. “Maybe you are, Ms. Johnson, but you shouldn’t be. Rose looks up to you and, so far, she hasn’t started getting into any mischief. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Rose was Rey’s little sister, and at fourteen she was old enough to think of ways to cause mischief herself, but Rey didn’t think Officer Solo wanted to hear that.

“I’ll try my best to be a good little girl, Officer,” she murmured, “and set a good example.”

He lifted an eyebrow at her blatantly flirtatious tone, but when she went to the full extreme and winked him, he actually rolled his eyes.

Rey was still giggling when he opened the door to his car and drove away. She didn’t hold on to any hope that stuffy Officer Solo was ever going to do anything more than look at her with repressed desire, but it was fun to tease him anyway.

She walked back to her spot in the shade and fell asleep waiting for Finn and Poe to finally show up.

____________________________________

Ben carefully put his seatbelt on and pulled slowly out of the parking lot. There wasn’t a lot to keep him busy or to keep his mind off his most recent encounter with Rey Johnson. Nothing interesting usually happened this time of day in midsummer since the heat usually kept everyone shut away in the relative comfort of their air conditioning.

He flicked his gaze up into the rear-view mirror and watched her walk slowly back to her place beneath the shade trees. That girl was pure trouble. He remembered seeing her around the high school his first few years in Clearwater, still young but already sullen and full of sultry attitude. She had blushed every time she looked at him and it had seemed so cute and harmless.

Last summer she turned eighteen and something had started to shift. She looked at him a little too long, her hunger a little too open. She smiled a little too often and a little too seductively. He was used to it, women treated him that way all the time, but Rey was too young, and he was entirely too interested.

He didn’t know when it began, maybe it hadn’t been all at once and had snuck up on him, but one day he realized he looked for her when he was doing patrols and stopped to talk to her or check on her a bit too often.

He drove by that park a lot on the days he didn’t see her at her job at the grocery store because he knew she would be there. He hated her spending so much time that close to Plutt’s store, the guy was a fucking predator, but that wasn’t the only reason he spent so much time driving by.

As he had done today, he acknowledged. He hadn’t needed to talk to her, not really.

He wanted to talk to her, to have an excuse to see that smile she always gave him and pretend he didn’t notice she was flirting with him. It was a dangerous game he was playing and getting more dangerous as she grew bolder. It had taken all his strength to not let her see how much she affected him today. That little black crop top she was wearing left most of her stomach bare, and the shorts she had on did the same for her legs.

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He was going to spend the rest of the day thinking about her and the little smirk on her face when she had told him she would try to be a good girl.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its not the times you decide to fight, but the times you decide to surrender, that make all the difference. - Sissy Gavrilaki

Rey found herself at the park outside Plutt’s store again a bit after midnight. She had spent most of the afternoon at the river with Finn and Poe. It was the only way to cool off and she had even been nice enough to let Rose tag along. She didn’t usually take her, but Rey had noticed that Rose seemed to have developed a sweet crush on Finn lately and had decided to indulge her in an afternoon of opportunities for harmless flirtation. 

After it got too dark to swim, they had wandered back to the park, enjoying the slight breeze and the few degrees drop in temperature that came with nightfall. They were too tired to get into any mischief tonight, and had been content to watch the fireflies dance through the grass and complain about how little there ever was to do in this town and the dreams they would never get to pursue as long as they were stuck here.

Now, Rey was looking at the stars and the boys were arguing about something, probably football. Rose was pretending to be enraptured by the conversation, even though Rey knew she hated sports. Finn was completely oblivious to the little sighs and fluttering eyelashes but in a few years, things might just get interesting.

“It’s getting late,” Rey finally said, hopping off the picnic table she had been lounging on and giving Rose a little bump with her shoulder. “We need to start heading home. Officer Solo’s on duty tonight and he’s already made a point to tell me to behave today,” she said. Then she lowered her voice for dramatic effect. “One of these days he might actually catch me doing something wrong and have to arrest me.”

They all rolled their eyes. It was no secret amongst her friends that she made a point of antagonizing him at every possible opportunity.

“Maybe he should,” Poe said, “Then you might stop flirting with the poor man. He always looks so embarrassed.”

Rey widened her eyes in mock innocence. “Poe, that’s a horrible thing to say. I’ve never been so insulted in my life.”

They all laughed, but set off across the park, heading in the direction of Plutt’s store and their homes beyond it.

Rey tipped her head at Rose and asked, “Thirsty? I can make a run in really quick and then meet you at home if the boys don’t mind walking you?”

Poe shrugged and Rose nodded, so Rey wished the boys goodnight and walked casually into the gas station.

It was empty except for Plutt behind the counter and the only sound was the soft hum of the overhead lights.

Rey forced a smile in Plutt’s direction and headed for the drink cooler in the back. It only took a few moments for her to make a selection and head back to the counter.

She had enough money in her pocket to get drinks for her and Rose and she didn’t steal when the store was empty, it was too easy to get caught.

Plutt looked at the drinks and then back at her but made no move to ring up her purchase. Instead he leaned on the counter, eyes traveling over her body in way that made her want to vomit.

“I know you took that candy earlier today.”

Rey lifted an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing.

“You take a lot of things, little girl. I pretend not to notice, because I’m a nice guy,” he reached out a hand a tried to touch her arm, but she jerked it back out of reach. He frowned. “I can stop being a nice guy,” he snapped. “You owe me, girl, for being so nice to you.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Rey gritted the words out from between clenched teeth. She pushed the drinks off the counter and turned to walk out the door.

“If you walk out that door, I’m calling the police. I’ll tell them that you tried to steal this stuff and you’ll go to jail.”

Rey paused for a moment, and then pushed the door open. She walked out without looking back, marching with steadfast determination back across the street to the park.

If Plutt was calling the cops, she was going to make it easy for them to find her.

It only took a few minutes for Solo to show up, and a few more for him to step back out of the store with Plutt on his heels. He spotted her sitting on a park bench under an old yellow streetlight, waiting for him. She could see him sigh from all the way across the street.

Her gaze was defiant as he crossed the road.

“Damn it, turn around and put your hands behind your back.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, shaking his head.

Rey complied, tuning out the sound of his voice as he rambled on about her right to remain silent. As though she might have anything to say, she thought. She wouldn’t give either of them the satisfaction.

She remained cold and silent as he opened the door of his car and helped her into the back seat. She could see Plutt out the corner of her eye, standing next to the window and smirking nastily. She refused to look at him and turned her face to look out the other window as Officer Solo pulled the car out of the parking lot, heading for the police station on the other side of town.

"I told you to stay out of trouble, Rey."

His eyes met hers in the rear-view mirror as she lifted her chin, unrepentant. He hadn’t even asked her about what happened or gotten her side of the story.

"What are you gonna do about, Officer Solo? Give me a spanking?" She didn’t realize what she had said, or the implications behind it until his lip twitched.

“Is that what you want?” he rumbled, and she could hear his irritation, and beneath it something else that sounded like desperation. “To be punished like a child? You’re acting like one!” He was deliberately not acknowledging the accidental hidden meaning in her words, though the little twitch of his lip told her he recognized it.

He glanced back at her again and shook his head as she locked eyes with him, refusing to back down. She had already faced down Plutt tonight, she might as well stop playing this ridiculous game with Ben Solo, as well. He was going to have to be the one to finally put a stop to this flirtation and admit it wasn’t something he was going to engage in, instead of pretending he didn’t notice. 

“Yes,” she said firmly. “That’s exactly what I want, and I want your hands on me for a lot more after that when you’re done.”

She nearly regretted it once she said it, knew she had definitely gone too far for him to pretend he didn’t understand what she meant, but it was too late. His eyes darkened and she watched in fascination as he seemed to wrestle with a mixture of emotions that flashed across his face. When he looked back at her again it was as though something had snapped inside him.

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do, Miss Johnson."

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. She looked around and suddenly realized that they were on the mostly deserted stretch of road that ran just outside of town to the new police station that had been built a few years back. There were no houses here and no traffic. She swallowed down her nerves as he pulled the car off the road and into a small, secluded area behind a group of trees. The town’s officers often used this spot to hide their police cars while trying to catch people speeding, so no one came back here.

Solo was also the only officer on duty tonight. He knew they wouldn’t be disturbed.

They sat there in the sudden still quiet, listening to the sound of each other’s short panting breaths. Rey could hear her heart pounding out of control in her chest. She had wanted this, wanted him, for so long, but she never thought he would be interested. She was suddenly terrified, both that he might change his mind, and that he wouldn’t.

He looked up and caught her gaze in the rear-view mirror again, searching her face for signs of fear or regret. She stared back at him, no longer doing a damn thing to try and hide the naked longing in her eyes.

He groaned, dropped his head back against the seat for just a moment, then reached out and opened his car door.

She twisted in her seat, turning toward her own door as he opened it and reached a hand inside to help lift her out. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and he spun her around quickly, fumbling with the keys as he tried to unlock the handcuffs with shaking fingers.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” his voice was low and strained, but laced with purpose. He clearly didn’t think that what he was doing was a great idea, but she was certain now that he wouldn't back out of it, either.

He unlocks one cuff and then the other, and she feels his fingers linger on the inside of her wrists, hovering on the spot where he can feel her pulse race beneath the delicate skin.

He’s so tall and wide that he fills her whole field of vision and he’s close enough that she can smell his cologne and unique scent of his skin. He stays frozen a moment longer, not touching her in any way beyond the tips of his fingers and Rey can’t help but look up in question.

He is staring at her, dark eyes swirling with needs and emotions. He is clearly fighting for some semblance of control.

“If you’re not sure, if you think you might not want this, you need to tell me now.” His tone is firm but not overly harsh. It’s a warning and one she knows instinctively is one that she should heed. “If you don’t stop me now, I am going to turn you around and spank your bare ass, like you deserve for playing the little tease for the past year.”

Rey squeaked. She hadn’t really thought that he was going to spank her.

He leaned down, so close that she could feel his lips brush against her ear as he spoke. “And, if you have been a very good girl during your spanking, when I am done punishing you, I am going to fuck you. Hard and rough, just like your eyes have been begging me to do for too damn long.”

She swallowed hard. Logic told her to speak up and ask him to just take her to jail, to admit that she had pushed the game between them too far because she had been upset and emotional about the scene with Plutt, but she couldn’t.

Just hearing him say those words to her had sent a thrill of need through her body. She knew she was already absolutely wet with wanting and he hadn’t even touched her yet. If she said no now, there would never be another chance. He would lock this away and never look at her again.

“I want you to,” she heard herself say, voice trembling with need. “I want you to do all of that.”

“Ask me to.” He was commanding now, leaving her no trace of her pride. “Say it. Say you want me to spank you, to fuck you. Say please.”

“I want you to spank me. I want you to fuck me.” Her cheeks were on fire with embarrassment, but she wasn’t backing down now. “Please,” she whispered.

He groaned and dropped head, letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment before he gently turned her around and pushed her upper body down until her hands were resting on the back seat of the car. This position left her ass facing nicely in his direction, well within arm’s reach.

He began to pull her shorts down, revealing the bare skin beneath, and ripple of anticipation raced through her, heavily laced with fear.

She turned her face toward him, looking over shoulder to speak, “Officer Solo? Is it…is it going to hurt?”

He nodded, though she could barely see him in the faint moonlight. “A little, but I promise you that you’ll like it.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “And my name is Ben. You should call me Ben.”

“Ben,” she tested the name on her lips. It was short and sweet and using it made her feel an intimacy with him. Maybe even more so than standing in front him, bare below the waist with her shorts pushed down around her ankles.

He ran a hand down her bare backside, and she felt her skin heat beneath his touch. Want and need pooled in the center of her. He was so close to touching her where she wanted him the most.

Then suddenly there was a sharp crack and a sting of pain as his palm connected with her bare skin. She cried out softly.

“Count them,” he muttered. “You’re getting ten and I want you to count them out loud for me.”

She nodded. “One.”

He went back to rubbing her backside, trailing his fingers softly over her skin, then kneading the muscles gently. When he felt her relax, felt the arousal start to build in her, he hit her again, the sharp sensation mingling with her excitement.

“Two,” she said, already anticipating the return of the glorious things his hands were doing to her between swats.

Between swats three and five his hands began to wander further, leaving fiery trails of need over her back and her thighs.

After the sixth, he reached his hand between her legs, wetting his fingers on her already slick folds and hissing in a breath of surprise.

“You’re so wet already. So greedy. Soon, it’s almost time,” his voice was taunt with need and she wasn’t sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

When she counted the seventh, his hand left sticky wetness on her skin.

His fingers returned to plunder, and quickly found her entrance. He hesitated, but Rey shifted and spread her legs wider, inviting him in. When he slipped his fingers inside her, she pushed back against him, begging with her body for him to give her more.

He began to move his fingers, sliding them in and out of her as she moaned softly

He pulled out of her suddenly, leaving her feeling empty and bewildered. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. She gasped at the feeling and he gave her three sharp swats before she truly realized what was happening.

“Eight, nine, ten,” she counted. He released his hold on her hair and turned her around to face him. She watched in horrified interest as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers.

“Do you remember what I said I was going to do next?”

She nodded, not able to put together coherent sentences, as he reached for his belt. It looks heavy and has his gun and what she only surmise are other useful cop things on it. He sets it gently on the floor beneath the seat. She watches as his hands reach down to unfasten his pants, his long fingers moving gracefully and quickly to loosen the button and the zipper.

A worrisome thought sneaks into her mind and she glances over her shoulder at the inside of the car. There isn’t much space in the backseat of the sedan and it has fabric seats. There might be some awkward questions if there were stains left on the upholstery.

He chuckled at her look of concern. “You’re so used to covering your tracks when you break the rules. We aren’t going inside the car. No one can see us or hear us. Step this way, and out of your shorts.”

She obeyed and he closed the car door behind her, giving her a little push that left her leaning back against it. Her hands balled into nervous fists at her side when he stopped to let his eyes roam over her possessively.

“Do you know how often I have thought of you like this? Wet and wanting me?”

She shook her head.

“Every day, every single day since you threw it my face for the first time that you were an adult that didn’t need to take my advice to behave. I probably wanted you before that, but I blocked it out. Once I realized I could have you…” he shuddered out a deep breath. “I knew I shouldn’t, but I wanted to take what you were offering me every time you looked me with those big pouty eyes.”

Rey glanced up at him from under her lashes and he smiled. “Yes, just like that.”

He crowded into her space, pressing his body against her as he cupped her face in his hands. His lips on hers was soft at first and gentle. An exploration after too long spent denying the need to touch her.

She sighed and relaxed into him and soon found him plundering her mouth with greater urgency. He hands slipped up to tangle themselves in is hair. It was soft and wonderful under her fingers and when he groaned under her touch, she knew he enjoyed the sensation as much as she did.

She could feel his control slipping, his hands on her skin became rougher and more demanding. The fingers on her hips were sure to leave bruises and when he reached up to squeeze her breast she arched into the pain with a whimper.

“I warned you,” he breathed the words into her skin, teeth nipping a trail down her neck.

“Ben, please,” but she wasn’t asking him to stop. She was panting with need, her own fingers tugging at the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin under her hands.

He didn’t ask and she knew that he was already aware of what she needed. He gripped her hips roughly, lifting her and pushing his body between her legs to spread them wide. He pinned her against the side of the car, reaching down with one hand to free himself from his clothing.

Rey didn’t have time to react to what was happening, she felt him push against the entrance to her body and then he was sliding into her in one hard thrust.

Her eyes widened, a soft whimper escaping her at the sudden intrusion. Ben froze as she wiggled, trying to adjust to the feel of him inside her. It was more, much more, than she expected, and the stretch was more pain than pleasure.

Ben dropped his head to her shoulder, cursing softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Rey shook her head. Her body was already starting to relax around him. “It’s fine. It didn’t really hurt. I was just surprised. I haven’t ever…so I didn’t know.”

He lifted his head to look at her and his eyes were wild. “Please, tell me you’re not serious? That I didn’t just fuck you for your first time against the side of goddamn car!”

“Not yet, you seem to have forgotten to finish the job.”

He was frowning at her, looking like his serious self again. Well, she couldn’t have that. Rey rocked her hips against him, and he closed his eyes, digging his fingers into her hips to keep her still.

“Stop that! I’m trying to think.” He closed his eyes when she pushed harder with her hips, grinding into him and moaning seductively.

“Please, Ben, please don’t stop. I was a good girl during my spanking, and you promised.”

“Fuck!” He pulled back out of her slowly and her eyes widened with pleasure as he began to move inside her. Softly at first, giving her time to adjust to the feeling, and then harder and deeper when she began to move with him.

She took what he gave her and demanded more.

“God, you are greedy, aren’t you? Look at me!” She opened her eyes, tried to focus on his face. “Say my name, Rey. Look at me and say my name.”

She held his gaze as he worked his hips to thrust into her, claiming her with every movement. “Ben,” she sighed.

“Tell me I’m the only one. That you’re mine and you’ll never let anyone else touch you.”

Hearing that on his lips was enough to tip over the edge into a pleasure that ripped through her like nothing she had ever experienced before. It pulled sounds of ecstasy from her that had him pulling her closer, pushing into her deeper. He was demanding, possessive, and she liked it. Once she regained the ability to speak, she gave his words back to him “I’m yours, Ben, only yours. No one else.”

He buried his face in her shoulder and she felt him flood her with warmth as he emptied himself inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter to this, because something obviously still needs to be done about Plutt and our two love birds need to handle their small town scandal and get an established end to their story.


	3. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about new beginnings is that the require something else to end- Blair Waldorf

“So, what happens now? You probably still have to take to jail, huh?”

Rey was sitting in the back seat of the car, clothes properly arranged again, watching through the open door as Ben refastened his belt.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was in a difficult position. He didn’t want to taker her to jail, especially not now, but he didn’t really have a choice.

She knew his silence was her answer.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I know you have to, and I promise I’m not mad about it.” She shrugged, hoping her practiced apathy was convincing. “I didn’t mean to put you in this position. I was just so angry about Plutt and that bullshit he pulled. He’s always looking at me and Rose with that disgusting look on his face, but I never thought he would actually try to blackmail me into having sex with him.”

The color drained from Ben’s face. “He did what?”

“I didn’t! I mean, obviously…I wasn’t going to do that,” her revulsion was clear on her voice.

Ben’s voice was suddenly soft, silky, and incredibly controlled. “I need you to tell me exactly what happened…”

Ten minutes later Rey was sitting in the back of Ben’s car outside the gas station again. He had instructed her firmly not to move from the spot where he left her, promising that he would take her home once he was finished discussing the situation with Plutt.

When the gas station door opened, she turned in her seat, trying to see if Plutt had followed Ben outside. He would be angry, and she was starting to get concerned that Ben was going to end up being the one in trouble after all of this.

But when Ben came out, he came out alone.

He walked to the car without bothering to look back and slid back into the driver’s seat. “He changed his mind about pressing charges.”

Rey frowned, “But why? How did you convince him?”

“I’m very persuasive,” he answered vaguely, but he wasn’t able to hide the blood on his knuckles when he put his hand on the steering wheel.

“Ben, you shouldn’t have done that! You’re going to get in trouble!”

“I don’t care. He should never have tried to do that to you, and if he’s done it to you then who knows how many other girls he’s done it to.”

Rey couldn’t think of a suitable response, so she sat quietly until he stopped the car in front of her house. Rose was probably still awake and waiting for her, she realized suddenly. She had entirely forgotten.

He stepped out and opened the door for her and they both realized at the same time that things were suddenly awkward between them.

“You aren’t hurt?” he asked finally, reaching out to grasp her wrists softly with his fingers.

Rey shook her head, “No, I’m not hurt.”

He nodded, eyes searching her face as though he was looking for something.

“Are you sorry?” she asked, before she could stop herself. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“How could you think I would be sorry?” He sounded bewildered and there was genuine confusion written on his face.

“You just broke all the rules, Ben. It isn’t really your style.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a year. I’m not sorry, Rey, even if other people might think I should be. The only way I’d be sorry is if you regretted it.”

She couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from deep inside her. “I don’t regret it. I want to do it again, as soon as possible.” Except, she realized, that he hadn’t said that would be an option. What if he only wanted this once? What if expected them to pretend this never happened?

He pulled her in and pressed a quick hungry kiss to her lips. “We will, I promise. I don’t have to work tomorrow. You know where I live, right? Can you come?”

“Yes, I think I can get away from everyone tomorrow, but if someone sees me…”

“Come around the back, I’ll leave the door open for you. I know it isn’t great for us if people in town start talking, but I’m willing to live with those consequences.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him again.

“Go on,” he said, turning her toward her front door and giving her a light tap on the ass.

She ran inside, giving him one last lingering look before closing the door behind her.

* * * * *

Within days it was the most scandalous rumor in town. Plutt had taken his beating without going after Ben’s job directly but had told everyone had come into the store over the next week that he had seen Rey in Ben’s car late at night looking flushed and disheveled.

She was nineteen but Ben was twenty-nine and the age difference had more than a few people in town muttering nastily under their breath about him _taking advantage_ of her. The opposing view held Ben as the town’s most reputable cop who had most definitely been seduced by the town’s local troublemaker. The words _slut_ and _whore_ had never been so popular among the other young women who had been chasing after Ben for so many years.

It was a nightmare for both of them.

Not nightmarish enough to keep them apart, however. Despite Rey’s parents protests that she was setting a bad example for Rose, she now spent every spare minute with him. Mostly under him, occasionally on top of him, but definitely enjoying all of the things he had begun to teach her about her own body.

There was, she thought as he slid into her for the third time in one day, so much left to learn.

His eyes were locked on hers, watching her reactions as he moved with slow deliberation. He had pinned both arms above her head and she found the feeling of helplessness impossibly arousing.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I love how tight you are and how incredibly wet you already are every time I touch you.”

She could feel the pink rising in her cheeks. She loved it when he talked to her like this, describing all the things that turned him on and the things he wanted to do to her.

He nuzzled her neck, rubbing his nose against her skin, before nipping her sharply with teeth and drawing a soft moan from her lips.

“Tell me how much you want me,” he commanded, moving his hips against her harder and faster.

“I want you,” she panted straining against his hold on her arms and trying desperately to pull him closer to her. “I want you so much. I can’t believe how good this feels and I never want you to stop.”

He smiled, full of smugness and satisfaction. “How do you want me to fuck you? Like this? Do you want me to go hard? Or soft and slow? Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

His smile faltered when she broke eye contact and looked away in embarrassment. “Hey,” he waited for her to look at him again. “You don’t ever have to be embarrassed by anything you want from me, ever.”

She smiled weakly. “I just…you know, like we did yesterday?”

He chuckled wickedly. “You definitely don’t have to be embarrassed about that!”

“I was just so loud. It _was_ embarrassing.”

“Not to me. The neighbors are all talking about us anyway. Scream as loud as you want, and we’ll give them a good reason to gossip.”

He pulled out of her and rolled her over until she was on her hands and knees in front of him.

When he gripped her hips and pushed into her, she wasn’t able to hold back the moan.

“I want it harder.” She looked back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip as she waited her his response.

“What should you say, then?” he asked. His fingers were already digging into her hips, but he was absolutely still as he waited for her to answer.

“Hmm…please?”

He shook his head. “You can do better. Try again,” he ordered.

“Pretty please?” she wiggled, trying to get him to move, but that only earned her a stinging swat to her backside.

“Stay still and ask me like you mean it.” His voice lowered, became more tempting. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

She loved it when he called her that and knew she would willing do anything he asked of her to earn it. “Please, please will you fuck me harder? I love it when you do and I can’t take it when you make me wait…please, please, I’m begging you.” She let all her desperation and her passion out of her, not ashamed to give him what he wanted or to admit the effect he had on her.

“You are definitely my good girl,” he growled and began to pound into her more forcefully than he had ever done before. She had no doubt that the screams he drug from her were loud enough this time that the neighbors could hear.

By the time he emptied himself into her and they collapsed in a heap on his bed, Rey was convinced she would be able to feel the lingering echoes of his body inside her for the rest of life. She felt marked, simply ruined for the possibility of another man ever touching her.

“Rey?”

“Hmmm?” She was already half asleep, wrapped around him and listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

“Why didn’t you go to college? I know you could have last year, but you stayed here instead of going.”

“Oh, we just couldn’t really afford it. The tuition maybe, but not the cost of me having to move out of town and live in the dorms.” She yawned softly. “I kind of regret not going, though. I mean, I could have some college boyfriend by now if I had gone.” She giggled at his soft growl. Ben was possessive and it she found it incredibly endearing.

He rolled her under him and grabbed her chin in his hand. He looked suddenly serious, though she didn’t understand why. “If you could afford to go now, would you go?”

She shook her head. “I won’t leave you, Ben. I promise. I love you.”

He paused and she worried that she shouldn't have said it. He kissed her, deeply and passionately enough that she was concerned about what he was thinking. “You don’t want me to leave, do you?”

“No, now come on. You can sit in the kitchen and let me look at you naked while I make us some dinner. And Rey? I love you, too.”

* * * * *

Ben wasn’t pleased to be at work the following day, but he had a few things that he needed to start taking care of and one of them he needed to discuss with his supervisor directly.

He had gotten him and Rey into this whole mess and he thought he had figured out the best way get them out of it before it did her any more damage than it already had.

Her sister and her friends were being polite, if not entirely supportive, but her parents and the rest of Clearwater were not.

The officer who occupied the desk opposite his own in the police station was a prime example. Officer Hux had a nasty temper and was nearly universally disliked by everyone and he had taken it upon himself to made snide comments about Ben’s personal life at every opportunity ever since the rumors about Rey had started.

He started in today before Ben had even had a chance to sit down. “Rumor has it your little whore is spending more time with you than she is home. How tasteless. She’s practically a child.”

Ben ignored him. He had done enough punishing himself for his feelings for Rey once he realized her had them and he was done with it. She wasn’t a child and _she_ had come to _him_ , freely and happily. They weren’t hurting anyone by being together.

“Maybe when your done with her, she’ll let me have a turn,” Hux sneered, upping the ante since he had failed to get a response.

Ben turned to look him in the eye, and stated with deadly calm, “If you ever even think about touching her, it will be the last thing you do.” He held Hux’s gaze long enough for the other man to appreciate the truth of his words and then walked down the hall to knock on his supervisor’s office door.

If he had experienced any doubts about his plan, the confrontation with Hux had eliminated them. If people were willing to speak to him that way, what had they been saying to Rey?

* * * * *

Two months later Rey was sitting in the front seat of Ben’s personal car. He had insisted on taking her on a surprise date out of town. The restaurant was a forty-five-minute drive away, he had explained, in the only town of semi-decent size for miles around.

She rarely had the opportunity to go, so she was excited and chattering away about nonsensical things. Ben mostly just nodded at the appropriate times and didn’t say much. He seemed nervous and she wondered if maybe he wasn’t sure she’d like the restaurant.

“Ben, relax, you know I’m not picky. I promise I will be happy with wherever you take me.”

He just reached out and grabbed tightly onto her hand, so she sat quietly for the rest of the drive.

She noticed soon that they weren’t driving into the commercial part of town, where the food and entertainment district was, but rather through a small residential neighborhood. He parked the car in the driveway of a small house with a tiny front yard. It was cute but needed some tending.

“I need to make a stop here, before we go to dinner. Will you come in with me?”

Rey shrugged, “Sure, do you have friends that live here? It doesn’t look like anyone is home.”

“Something like that.” He reached for her hand as they walked up the sidewalk. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise when he inserted the key into the lock and stepped inside.

The house was empty, but when he turned on the light she was able to see a cute little kitchen and a living room with a sliding glass door that led to a small patio in the yard.

“Ben, whose house is this?”

“It’s mine. Ours, if you’ll have it.”

“What? How? How can you live here if you work in Clearwater?”

He shook his head. “I don’t work in Clearwater anymore. I asked for a recommendation and my supervisor put in a good word for me here. I want you to move with me.” He stepped forward, pulled her into his arms. “You can go to college here, do what you want with your life. There’s two bedrooms here and I bought the house, so we can make it a nursery in a few years, when you’re ready.”

Her head was swimming, he was offering her things she had never even thought to hope for.

“I don’t want you to leave your other life behind because of me,” she stammered.

“Rey, I bought the house here almost a year ago. I knew I was leaving I just kept finding reasons to put off actually trying to get a job here. I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but it was because I didn’t want to leave you behind.”

She looked around the house, and it already felt like home because he was in it with her.

“I was going to wait and do this at the restaurant, make it fancy, but I think this is a better time.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The diamond was small and round and perfect.

He looked at her anxiously, “Rey, sweetheart, will you marry me? Move into this house with me and have a family someday?”

She nodded and he slipped the ring into her finger, all the tension leaving his body as he picked her up and swing her around in circles in their living room.

She buried her hands in his air and pulled him for a kiss.

“Hey, aren’t we supposed to be going out to dinner?” he asked when she reached for the hem of his shirt and began to drag it over his head.

She smiled at him sweetly as she reached for his belt. “Let’s just order a pizza instead. I have a better idea of how we can spend tonight instead of sitting in a fancy restaurant.

He groaned when she slipped her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around him. He was already hard and aching for her.

“You know, Rey, you really are a bad influence.”

She giggled when he backed her up against the nearest wall and began stripping off her clothes as fast as he was able.

“What are you gonna do about it, Officer Solo? Spank me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! If you enjoyed the story, comments and kuddos are always appreciated and you find my other stories here- https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance/works
> 
> I'm also on Twitter at @Ashley39239811 where you can follow me for story updates and Star Wars related content!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we have each other, we have everything- Anon
> 
> I had a request for an epilogue and that sounded like a great idea. So here is a short scene of them a few years later with their growing family.

Epilogue

5 years later

Rey was washing dishes in their tiny kitchen when Ben came through the door. He smiled at her as he always did when he first saw her, like he still couldn’t believe after all this time that she was really there and really his. He had a bouquet of roses in one hand and small package in the other.

“Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Solo!”

Rey smiled and crossed the room to give him a hug and a quick kiss. He never forgot a birthday or a holiday, but he was exceptionally good about their anniversary. 

He held her and nuzzled into her, holding the flowers just out of reach.

She giggled when he started raining kisses on her face and down her neck. “Hey, none of that Officer Solo! We have diner plans for tonight, and I need to get ready!”

A small cry echoed through the kitchen from the baby monitor, followed shortly after by another.

“I’ll get them, you go get ready,” Ben said, setting down the flowers and the gift and walking down the hall toward the nursery.

It didn’t take Rey long to get dressed and do something simple with her hair and makeup. Nothing fancy, but with the new dress she had bought she thought it looked nice enough.

She padded barefoot across the hall and found Ben sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. The twins were sitting on his lap, drifting off to sleep again while he talked to them about his day, their dinner plans, and how glad he was that he married their mother.

Rey smiled. They made quite a pretty picture sitting there together and Ben was an exceptional father. Her daughters were lucky to be so loved by him. She watched him settle the girls back into their beds, pressing quick kisses to their dark curls. It was hard to believe that they were nearing a year old already.

She walked back to the kitchen and started arranging her flowers in a vase. The babysitter would be here soon, and she wanted to make sure everything was ready before she arrived.

Ben came in a few minutes later, looking even more attractive than usual in a black sweater and jeans. He picked the gift up from the table and handed it to her. “Go ahead, open it!”

“Don’t you want to wait till we get to dinner?”

He shook his head.

She opened the lid on the box and revealed a silver charm bracelet with four hearts on it.

“One for each of us. Me, you, the girls. It’s our family.”

She couldn’t quite stop the tears as he placed it on her wrist. “It’s beautiful! It’s just…”

“What? You don’t like it?” He looked hurt. Rey always liked his gifts and knowing what made her happy was always a point of pride for him.

She shook her head, “It’s not that. It’s just that we are going to need another charm.”

“Why? There’s one there for each of us.” He counted again, just to be sure.

“Not quite,” Rey placed his hand on her stomach and watched understanding and joy break across his face. He picked her up and spun her around the living room.

“When did you find out?”

“Last week, but I wanted to wait until today to tell you.” She couldn’t contain the smile on her face. They both loved being parents and wanted a large family.

He kissed her, long and hard, until the doorbell rang.

“That’s the babysitter,” Rey announced, “but hold on to that energy Officer Solo, for when we get home tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular story so far, so thank you so much to anyone who had read the whole thing! You are all amazing and I appreciate the support!
> 
> I live for feedback, so comments and kudos are always great!
> 
> If you like this story, my other works can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/worksI'm also on Titter @Ashley39239811 so you can follow me there for story updates and Star Wars related content!


End file.
